Golden Sun Winds Of Comfort
by Noly
Summary: Just after the events on Contigo Ivan reflects on having to leave so soon, and someone else is very upset. my summaries suck. please read and review.
1. Winds Of Comfort Part1

Noly: I still do not own Golden Sun and doubt that I ever will so don't sue me.

Jenna: does he have to say that every time he does this?

Kraden: well now according to copyright laws yes he should however since he is presenting these fan fictions as a set or series, a compilation of stories based on the same topics and themes throughout, he could say so in the first one and state hat he is not the creator of the them, in this case the Golden Sun video games, and that this is true throughout the set with reminders every three or four. This would allow him to make his statements repeat less often.

Whole group stares at him, and then there are sounds of him being bound, gagged and locked in a closet

Sheba: translation please someone

Garret: he means no,

Everyone looks at him, a smart Garret is a very scary thing

Garret: all Noly has to do is say "I don't own golden sun and that goes for all of the fics in this series I write"

people start backing off

Garret: if he says that he sill dosen't own GS every three or four, he's fine.

Isaac: Garret, when did you get the brains to figure that out?

Garret: Phrase book

Piers: Sacrilege, it must be destroyed or people will understand Kraden and use his knowledge to wage an Alchemy war.

Felix: No, GET THE BOOK

Ivan: Here you go hands book to Mia

Mia: Eep. How'd you get that, I didn't see you move.

Ivan: Read Felix's mind and was fast enough to get the book off of Garret before he spoke.

Garret: Hey, no fair that's my only way of being intelligent, acting a Kraden translator. 

Jenna: Garret shut up, you are intelligent you just need to use your brain outside of combat.

everyone looks to Jenna then Garret and then Jenna again, something clicks and they ignore the comment

Noly: if my fic doesn't start very soon then I shall get very angry, and I just saw a documentary on blue whales. Big aren't they.

Garret: AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NOT THAT START THE FIC

***************************************

Golden Sun The Lost Scenes: Friendly Winds

On the world of Wayard there is a continent known as Cognito. It is on this continent that you will find the tower that is the Jupiter Lighthouse. After centuries of silence its light, a beacon to the power of Jupiter, once again pours out over the landscape. Adding its power to the beacons of Mercury and Venus. The slumber of this great monument ended by a group of four young warriors. Another group of young warriors pursued them to Jupiter with the intent of stopping them. Now they fight alongside of them after learning that without the power of the beacons to sustain it the world is withering away and dying. Now with three beacons lit only the Lighthouse of Mars's remains. After Jupiter the group believed their part in the quest complete as Agito and Karst had taken the Mars Star off to Prox to light the final beacon.

However a warning came from one Master Hama, the older sister of Ivan one of their two Jupiter adepts, that if they did not go to Prox and light the beacon themselves that it would never light. Karst and Agito would fail if unaided. So the same day that Ivan discovered who his sister was and were he came from, he and the rest of them had to leave and head for Prox in the north.

The people of Cognito to aid them in their quest installed a set of wing built from ancient designs that along with the Psyenergy possessed by the eight friends gave the power of flight to the boat. 

Right now the boat is sailing past the northern tip of Cognito, it is night so most of the group are sleeping. Isaac, Felix and Piers taking shifts to guide the boat. At the moment Isaac is on his shift, steering by the light of Jupiter lighthouse while his companions rest. However there is one adept who cannot sleep tonight.

Ivan stand at the tip of the ships prow, gassing south towards the lighthouse and his home. It was hard leaving so soon after discovering his origins in the town. His heart cried out for him to return there and learn more about his parents' form his sister.

"Hama " he whispered softly into the wind, "did I really have to leave so soon? I have wondered were I really come from for as long as I can remember." He knew the answer to that question but that did not mean that he had to like it.

__

Ever since I can remember people in Kalay have regarded me as some kind of oddity or a freak even. People got friendlier when they got to know me but I still made people nervous because of my ability to read minds. I always knew that I wasn't from Kalay, how I longed to find my true hometown. Ivan sighed and began to scramble back to the deck of the boat. _When I met Isaac and Garret in Vault I couldn't believe my luck. All my life I had yearned to meat someone else with strange powers, to stumble across two such people was beyond my wildest dreams. Sure their powers weren't exactly the same as mine, Isaac was a Venus adept and Garret a Mars, but I didn't care. These people came out of nowhere became friends with me and helped me recover Master Hamets stolen rod. I had never met anyone like them. Unlike almost everyone I knew they spoke to me as though I was just another guy, they accepted me. True they found my powers strange but not in the same way, they had only ever encountered Venus and Mars adepts, just as I found their ability to move objects with their power amazing they found my ability to here their thoughts. And then I left them to their quest to try and rescue master Hamet. Looking back I am glad that I couldn't even get into Lupa then, I would have been killed for sure._

"Ivan stop remising about the day you joined me on this quest and get out of my line of sight before I crash the boat" Ivan was suddenly torn from his thoughts by Isaac calling from the deck just below him.

"What? Eh, Oh Crap, ahhhhhhhh" the surprise of rising from his thoughts about to jump don to the deck caused Ivan to lose his balance and fall onto the deck narrowly missing the Venus adept with his flailing arms.

"Yikes, sorry Ivan I didn't mean to startle you like that" Isaac gave the boy a hand up and turned back to the wheel.

"Its ok, didn't hurt that much" Ivan brushed himself down and looked up curiously, "how did you know what I was thinking, I know your not part Jupiter so, spill."

"You had that reminiscent look of yours" he explained further to the still puzzled face. "You had this kinda thoughtful expression on your face that means you were thinking about one of four thins. One would be how you met up with us and your life before that, two the most important thing that just happened so finding out that Hama is you sister. Three the future and four, well four."

"Hey come on Isaac what's number four" Isaac looked at his younger companion, the boy had a tendency to keep quiet about what troubled him the most and reading his expressions was the only way that he could keep a watchful eye on him. If left alone for too long Ivan could think himself into a serious depression and it made even Garret sad to see the boy in that kind of state. Isaac decided not to give up his best lead as to how to tell what was happening in the boys head. "That's for me to know and you to tell me when you find out."

"Your not going to tell me are you."

"No, if you knew then you could figure out the expression and would take care not to use it when you are thinking about these things. You have an annoying ability to get yourself very depressed and it's none to pleasant for the rest of us to watch"

"Jeez I don't mind the depression Isaac but I guess it helps both sides if you know when to step in"

"And besides I don't think that you have actually realized that you think about number four yet so I shouldn't tell in case I spoil the whole thing. And no mind reading to find out, or ill start thinking things that will make you feel guilty." 

"Oh, ok then" subdued Ivan shrugged his shoulders in defeat, " sorry about blocking you sight there, I just wanted somewhere windy to sit and think a while"

"Ah hell, its ok I didn't even see you sitting there till you stood up and uh, do yourself a favour and use the crows nest next time k don't want you falling of the ship if we get attacked or something. Better winds up there anyway"

"No problem, thanks for the tip, fall?" Ivan looked towards the prow and then the crows nest, realisation dawned on his face, "Oh, I never even thought about that and Isaac, how many times have you stopped something from knocking me overboard tonight?"

"Bout five times"

"Oh sorry"

"Nah don't worry about it, get up that ladder already and get back to thinking. I get the feeling that you need it right now" Isaac gave Ivan a half pleading half you-already-know-the-routine stare "If Mia asks you haven't spoken to me and I don't know that your up, ok?" Ivan drew breath and laughed aloud,

"Ha blackmail slave" Isaac appeared to melt on the spot, "nah just kidding. I'm to soft for that, try Jenna she might. See ya latter and Isaac"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for.."

Issac decided to cut in before it was too late "No problem really no get outa here before Felix comes up for his shift"

With that Ivan turned off and headed towards the back end of the ship and another oblivion of thought.

***************************************

Jenna: er Noly?

Noly: grumpy yea what?

Jenna: you called this fic WINDS OF COMFORT, right?

Noly: yes what of it?

Jenna: then how come Isaac was playing 'act the big brother'tm with Ivan if winds are supposed to be comforting?

Kraden: well he did state that Ivan wanted somewhere windy to think his deepest thoughts and Isaac stated that Ivan needed to think and told him somewhere windy to think so he subtly implied that the winds were comforting Ivan as they helped him to think.

All: Ahhhh!! HE CAN UNTIE HIMSELF AND ESCAPE THE CLOSET!! NOOOO!! WE ARE ALL DOOMED!! DOOMED I TELL YOU!!

Everyone but Garret becomes paralysed with the onslaught of the knowledge laden with unnecessary boring details coming from Kradens mouth

Garret: no I must use my tendency to disengage my brain to counter Kradens own brain and find a way to keep him in a soundproof room with no way to contact the outside world until it is readyfor this kind of punishment. Now I must think

for a brief moment everyone recovers stares at Garret and then returns to being paralysed

Garret: Ah a plan! Kraden do I have you attention, good don't respond until I say and when I do only use on word answers or ill call you stupid. Due to the fact that none can understand you there is no point in continuing this lecture. However before you voice your disappointment, listen to my plan. To teach the world your findings we must have a method of understanding you. This is a specially prepared room for you to create a book that will allow us to translate what you say into something that we will. To ensure maximum success you must do this for all of your knowledge and in at least two hundred distinct languages, that shall be your task. do you accept this undertaking?

Kraden: Yes.

Garret: then enter and find all you need to remain in here until you are done. Goodbye.

Kraden walks in, bolts door from inside and the world is saved

All: well done Garret, you saved us from Kraden.

Garret; uh yea guess I did.

Noly: and you now he was wrong about the title.

Felix: you going to go through with this then

Noly: yep

Piers: em, what exactly are you going to do?

Noly: finish he fic, at the most we are only 1/2 way through, if all goes well then only 1/3.

Jenna: oh spoke too soon, way too soon

Sheba: heh you don't know the half of it she and Ivan snicker

Jenna: what? Hey what do you..

Noly: IT WILL RAIN BLUE WAHLES UNLESS YOU SHUT UP AND I CAN GET ON WITH THIS…. And so let the fic continue

***************************************

Ivan walked slowly along the deck thinking about what Isaac had told him. _Do I really get that absorbed when I think about these things? Well Isaac wouldn't lie to me so I guess that I do._ Ivan sighed and looked back towards his former perch ontop of the carved dragonhead that was the ship prow. _Is it really that easy to guess what I am thinking without reading my mind? Well I guess that, after travailing together for this long and going through so much as a group, he's learnt to read my moods and actions._ He turned back and continued towards the ladder that led to the platform that had the ladder to the crow's nest. He paused on the raised deck to look up at the nest, silhouetted against the night sky before moving to climb the ladder. _It makes sense really, Isaac has always turned out to now more that he let on about things. Yea, that seems about right typical Isaac to figure out how to tell when I need to talk to someone about something or just talk._

Ivan came to a sudden halt on the first rung _hang on a minute_ he looked down at his friend on the deck. Isaac never spoke much except for in conversations like the one they just had. _Isaac you've been keeping an eye on all of us like this haven't you? Keeping watch over our heads ever since the beginning, not wanting anyone to feel alone or suffer in silence, I wonder why. Heh and you accuse me of getting worked up about things, I had no idea how much you've been doing to keep us upright._

His movement towards the crow's nest resumed and below he heard Isaac yawn. _Looks like Isaac was right about the wind here, I'm only half way up and the wind is great. I wonder what its like at the top, I can believe I never tried this on our boat. I wonder if, what's that?_ Ivan paused when he heard something above him _an attack_ he opened his mouth to shout but closed it again when he didn't see anything above him so he proceeded cautiously until his hand was on the final rung. Then he heard it again _its coming from the crow's nest, it's a good thing I didn't shout I need to surprise it or I could be knocked off. There it is again, hang on. That sounded like a sob what kind of creature sobs?_ Ivan paused where he was, torn between going on up and calling Isaac, just in case. _No I get the feeling that I should be doing this on my own… I hope that I'm right. Oh well here goes…_

Ivan hauled himself up into the crow's nest and let out a quiet gasp at what he found there, which was not in any way what he expected.

******************************

Noly: now feel the true powers of my evil side, CLIFHANGER

Ivan: hey no I was all psyched up and everything

Sheba: Idiot read his mind, he said that to knock us off balance have you be unprepared for what comes next.

Ivan: aak no I don't even know what it is, help me

Noly: and so the fic shall continue, again

Ivan: eep Isaac, Felix and Noly snicker, we all now things that the rest don't

******************************

"Who's there?" a voice came from the form of a blond girl with tear streaked green eyes. Sheba sat huddled in the far corner of the nest.

"Oh Sheba, it's me Ivan," the surprise faded out of his tone as he realised that she must have been the one sobbing, "are you ok?" no reply

"Is something wrong" a slow, hesitant nod "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really," Ivan was disappointed, he enjoyed talking to a fellow Jupiter adept, "thanks any way Ivan. I just want to be alone for a while"

******************************

Sheba: um Ivan your line.

Ivan: cant noly ran away

Sheba: eh.

Ivan: he got writers block and left a note saying to past the fic for him and not to go looking.

Sheba: right so everyone has gone off looking for him and left us hanging

Ivan: that's bout it

Sheba: k, so people read and review please

Ivan: and don't be harsh if you don't like, we need Noly to come back, now

Sheba: but Ivan if we post the fic, he has a week or so to post the nex stuff so all is ok. Why do we need him now?

Duhallan; Hello

Sheba: eep… 


	2. Winds Of Comfort Part 2

Ivan: oh crap

Sheba: um, stalling tactics?

Ivan: I dunno, card games

Sheba: hey I caught that thought, no strip poker and I look nothing like that

Ivan: I didn't mean to think that, and it was Mia and Jenna (shudders,)

Sheba: WHAT, but… (Looks crestfallen, tears forming) but… I thought, you… me…

Ivan: I couldn't help thinking that, look me and Noly walked in on all the others playing strip poker last week and, Mia and Jenna were loosing, turns out that garret had rigged the deck, Isaac and Felix nearly killed him,

Sheba: oh (looks much relived that Ivan wasn't imagining Mia over herself)

Duhallen: ahem, some of us are waiting here, and are getting VERY impatient listening to your pathetic love lives

(Jupiter adepts back up against wall say eep, as afterthought blush)

Duhallen: now about this whole Iris mess, WHERE IS MY SUMMON TABLET

Sheba: uh I don't know

Ivan: but if we talk to our friends then we could get it (hopes that Isaac has found Noly)

Duhallen: hmm ok, (time passes) ah here they are,

(others walk in see Duhallen try to leave, are pushed up against wall)

Duhallen: now I will only ask this nicely one more time, WHERE IS MY DAMM SUMMON TABLET, did I mention that I am now ten times more powerful as to when you beat me in the game?

Sheba: so did you find Noly

Felix: no.

Ivan: oh no.

Duhallen: my patience has worn out, now feel the wrath of Duhallen.

N?: wait

Duhallen: and who are you.

N?: before you dare to touch these people, you must come through me.

Duhallen: so Noly comes to save the mews

N?: yes and no, I am Neoanakin

Peirs: yes AND no?! What does that mean?

Neoanakin: Noly is but one avatar in this world of the author representing one side of him, I am another. Duhallen, you no longer hold any sway over the tablet of Iris your are here to replace Kraden as a mews, stand down.

Duhallen: to a shrimp like you, prepare to die (charges Neoanakin)

Neoanakin: fine so be it, 

Neoanakin draws a sword, literally,

Neoanakin: FIRESTORM 

His body is enveloped in flame, which jets out and slams Duhallen back

Neoankin: ATAMA CROSS

The sword is enveloped in a white light of pure energy, he charges Duhallen and makes one diagonal strike from the shoulder to the opposite hip. A black line appears on Duhales armour, back and front, as though the blade went right through him.

Duhallen: (is twitching) enough you win I submit, if you weren't the author right now this would go badly for you.

Neoanakin: if you wish to challenge me when I am wielding the powers of the author then do so, that was my own. Now silence, you have caused enough trouble, do not speak until the fic is over. Guess I can drop the hero act for now.

Noly: should be alright.

Isaac: Noly, when did you get back?

Noly: About atama cross, sorry bout the whole Duhallen thing, should have remembered he was coming

Ivan: ah its ok, would I be right in saying that you are the one who sent Neoanakin?

Neoanakin: actually I came myself, Noly would have ranted to me if he killed Duhallen after he killed you guys.

Noly: oh ha ha just cuse you do the sword drawing better than I do. Come on guys back to the fic this has gone on long enough, Neoanakin the honours please,

Neoanakin: certainly, funky Broadway theatre voice and now for your reading pleasure (with any luck), the second part to WINDS OF COMFORT, please read and review.

Noly: show-off

***************************************

Golden Sun The Lost Scenes: Winds Of Comfort part 2

"Who's there?" a voice came from the form of a blond girl with tear streaked green eyes. Sheba sat huddled in the far corner of the nest.

            "Oh Sheba, it's me Ivan," the surprise faded to worry as he realised that she must have been the one sobbing, "are you ok?" no reply

"Is something wrong" a slow, hesitant nod "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really," Ivan was disappointed, he enjoyed talking to a fellow Jupiter adept, "thanks any way Ivan. I just want to be alone for a while. Please leave me alone"

"Uh ok, I'll just go inside or something" Ivan smiled and turned back to the ladder. He stopped at the top, the ocean spread out in front of him, the coast of Contigo beyond it. Just before he began to descend the ladder he looked back over at Sheba and caught a glance of her face. Her cheeks were streaked with stains of tears, eyes bloodshot and dry from crying the expression on her face conveying a level of sorrow that Ivan had only felt on rare occasions. She realised he was looking and drooped her head into her arms, seemingly obsessed with hugging her knees to her chest.

"On second thoughts I don't want to leave you alone right now" Ivan walked over and sat down beside her, "if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, is there anything that you do want to"

"GO AWAY YOUR MAKING IT WORSE" she shrieked at him

"Shh. Isaacs still down thee if he hears you then everyone will come up here" he chukeled in vain, "and if you don't want me then I doubt you want the others, right."

"Fine, just go"

"I can't, I would be worried about you. Isaac will pick up on that and get the news out of me" Sheba went silent. "Even if I wanted to go and leave you, which I don't, I couldn't. I promise not to read your mind if that's what you're worried about but I have to stay now." Ivan paused before continuing to move into a cross-legged position. "Sorry, but I needed somewhere to think and Isaac said up here would be good for a Jupiter adept"

They sat there for a while without saying anything, Ivan looked up at the stars and tried to feel as much of the wind as he could while sitting. He never noticed the glances that Sheba threw in his direction, nor did she see his.

_What's wrong Sheba? _Ivan brought his head down, it was impossible to ignore the state Sheba was in, no mater how much Sheba wanted him to stay out of what ever this was he couldn't. _Sorry Sheba but I can't just sit here or anywhere on this boat knowing that something is upsetting you this much._

"You know those tears don't suit you"

"What?" Sheba swung round to look at Ivan

"You were crying, the tears, they don't suit you" Ivan smiled at her, "it makes me feel bad seeing you cry and not being able to do anything because I don't know what's wrong"

"Ivan, I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it"

"That's ok, but can we pleas talk about something"

"What?"

"Anything" Ivan was beginning to plead, "as long as it gets you mind off what ever this is and cheers you up."

"Nothing could do that"

"There has to be something"

"Nothing"

"Well..." Ivan grinned mischievously, "I could zap Isaac with shine plasma and when he comes round tell him that he fell asleep on his watch" Sheba gave him a horrified look her misery forgotten for a moment. "Hey stop looking at me like that, I was joking. Really I was"

"Ok" Sheba away again.

"I'll wait for garret" this time Sheba snickered at his remark. "Just imagine what Isaac or Felix would say, they'd nearly kill him."

"Or us when they find out"

"Ah so then we give them, puppy-dog eyes." Ivan demonstrated, "who could persecute that stare?"

"They would turn you over to Kraden" Ivan flinched

"Your turn how do we get out of that one?" Sheba smiled and blinked slowly before dealing the killer blow.

"What do you mean 'we' lecture boy?" Ivan's eyes widened, "you did say that **you** would be zapping Garret didn't you."

"I em, I eh" Ivan drooped his head and chuckled. He brought his head back up, "Well I win."

"What how"

"I cheered you up right"

"Dirty fighter" Sheba looked into his eyes for a moment and narrowed her own, _two can play at that game_, "so what was bothering you?"

"Who said something was bothering _me_"

"So the fact that I was sitting up here all alone crying in misery didn't bother you? You just stayed up here to kill time."

"No that's not true, it does bother me to find you like that." _Got you Ivan._

"So you came up and found me in distress, and this bothered you more that whatever caused you to come up here in the first place"

"Yes. I mean no it. Well it did, but what would I be bothered about in the fist place." Ivan realised that Sheba had just caught him out, "Fine you win, I was thinking about what happened today. Finding out that I was born in Contigo, that master Hama is my older sister. And now I have had to leave before I can even spend a single night there. I find where I come from my family and have to leave both without even a single moment absorbing this together."

"Hmm"

"Hama even said not to think of her as my sister until the four beacons are lit and our quest complete" Ivan looked over to Sheba. She had turned away and curled up again. Quietly holding back sobs. "Sheba, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? What was it, please? Don't go off like this again, its horrible seeing you like that"

"I was so close" Ivan paused sitting up onto his knees, there are times when questions should be asked and times when you should just be silent and let someone speak at their own pace, he saw that this was one of those times and remained silent.

"I was so close Ivan, I could practically feel it." A single sob escaped her, "it was all right infront of me and then it left." Another sob, "I thought that when, I was sure. So close to finding…" she trailed off allowing silence to return to the crows nest. The time for a question had arrived.

"So close to what?" Sheba suddenly looked right at him. The gaze of her green eyes boring into his soul, tears flowing freely.

"To finding out who I am like you did, to finding my family and where I come from that's what I was so close to" she collapsed her head into her hands and gave up on holding in her sorrow.

"Sheba I, I'm so sorry. I just ranted on about all the things that I stumbled on that you didn't find at the Jupiter lighthouse without even thinking about your feelings. I am so sorry" 

"I'll never find them now, there's nowhere else to look"

"I wish that you had found your origins in Contigo instead of me"

"What?!"

"You came along with Felix in hope that you would find this stuff out at the Jupiter lighthouse. You fought hard and endured so much to get there, it's not right that it should be spat back at you like that."

"Its ok. I guess I can just go back to Laviero, it doesn't mater anymore" Ivan didn't need to be a mind reader to tell that Sheba had never told a bigger lie.

"Yes it does." Ivan put his arm around her shoulders and took her hand, "I promise you that if we don't find where you are from before this quest is over, I will help you find your home afterwards."

"Ivan you don't need to say things like that, I"

"Sheba, I swear I will help you to find out where your are from and not to rest until we do."

"Really, you'll help me do that?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? You are my friend Sheba, I bet if we asked that we could get everyone to come along"

"Thank you Ivan" she said and shifted to lean against him. Ivan blushed and grinned at her now softly smiling face,

            "Its nothing really, just do me one thing."

            "What?"

            "No more crying, it's nicer when you smile"

            "Gladly Ivan, gladly" she muttered and leaned her head on Ivans shoulder

            They sat there with each other for a while enjoying the moment, the calm and peacefulness of the night sky.

            "So much for the wind up here" Ivan feeling awkward finally broke the silence, 

***************************************

Noly: ah hell writers block, have to stop for a while.

Duhallen: bullshit, I like this. Keep going until you drop from the effort or else

Noly: Neo A, back me up please.

Neoanakin: I'm with Duhallen on this one.

Noly: what?

Neoanakin: this is good, you've done the part that was getting you nervous, now get on with it.

Duhallen: Or Else

Noly: ore else I drop an elephant on myself?

Duhallen: no I will hurt you

Garret: did he say elephant,

Neoanakin: yes, Duhallen think before you do anything stupid here.

Duhallen: elephants are nothing, whales, a feather weight.

Noly: that much

Duhallen: what you mean 'that much', hey whers everyone gone

Neoanakin: were hiding behind the furniture before you piss of Noly

Duhallen: whats so bad about him

Neoanakin: he taught me

Duhallen: and

Neoankin: he can do to me what I did to you but easier

Duhallen: ah, fine then take a break

Noly: thank you, you know I think you're a big softy inside a suit of armor 

Duhallen: a moment ago I mentiond bullshit, I say it again

Noly: bla bla bla bla bla

Duhallen: what, com here you little..

Neoanakin: sigh ok while thes two guys chase each other aroung the house do be so kind to read and review.

Duhallen: you cant write for shit

Noly: that's it, ELEPHANTS

Garret: oh crap


End file.
